Summer Lovin'
by It'sOnlyTemporary
Summary: Fangirl Cath Avery's first year of college has come to a close and she is worried over what will happen between her and her boyfriend, Levi. Will they be able to deal with the long haul of being apart known as summer break? This is my perceived continuation of the novel "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell. I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or story background.
1. Chapter 1

Cath had been sitting by Levi at the end of her bed for over an hour. They sat there, silently thinking of what would happen between them over the long summer break. Cath tried to think positively, but there was always that spot in the back of her mind that told her Levi would get bored of her, or find someone better.

"Hey Levi," Cath said, "what's gonna happen after tonight? I mean, what's gonna happen to us?" As soon as she said it she regretted it. It sounded like she was expecting them both to recreate their lives in three months-worth of time.

"What do you mean?" He smiled that genuine smile that was so characteristic of Levi. Anybody who had known Levi had seen that smile at least a thousand times. "We're gonna stay together and live happily ever after."

"So you think we'll be fine? Over the summer and all? Without seeing each other every day?" Cath looked away from him. Sometimes she didn't get how he could go about smiling and being so happy all the time.

"Well, of course. I'll only be three hours away, not half way across the world, you know." He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her nose, which she crinkled in response. "Everything will be fine, don't worry so much, Cather."

Cath looked up at him and smiled. Sometimes it was good that he was always so cheery, he knew when and how to cheer her up. She kissed his chin and stood up.

"My dad should be here soon, what time is it?"

Levi removed his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. "It is…almost noon. What time did your dad say he would be here?"

"Oh. He said about three. I guess we still have some time. I better pack now anyways though, just so I don't have to rush." Cath left her dorm room and went down the hall to grab some boxes. When she got back to the room, Levi was standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"Alright, let's get to it!" he said as he took the boxes from her. He went to the closet and started packing all of Cath's books into a box that had once been used to deliver bundles of paper to a class room. _'Wilson's Paper Emporium: For All Your Paper Needs!'_ is what it said on the side and had an image of a man hugging a tree. _How ironic_, Cath thought.

"Levi, you don't have to help, I can do it myself." Cath said. She set the empty boxes on her bed and started removing the clothes from her closet.

"Don't be silly, Cather," Levi said, "You know I'm not going to make you do this by yourself while I sit there and do nothing. Now come on, the faster we pack, he more time we have to do nothing with each other." He was so dumb but his smile made Cath light up as they packed all of her belongings into every box.

After half an hour, the only things left unpacked were Cath's laptop and the clothes which she wore on her back. She looked around the room. Reagan had already left so it was empty, minus the boxes and Levi. She had never actually seen it like this since Reagan had gotten there before her during first semester. Cath wondered how Reagan was doing, but decided she would wait until she got home to text her.

Levi was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Cath climbed onto the bed and nuzzled up close to him, putting her arm around him and her head on his chest. _Two and a half more hours, and I'll be alone_, she thought. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to survive the summer without Levi, but she figured she'd just have to take it day by day.

"I'm going to miss you like this," Cath said as she sat up, "laying with me in my bed while I have nothing that I'd to be doing." Levi sat up. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do this without you, Levi. I need you..."

"Cath..." He wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew she needed him, but he never really knew how much. "I want you to text me and call me every day, okay? Video chat me if you want. Hell, I'll come down and visit you every weekend and you can come to the ranch whenever you want. It's going to be okay, Cather, you're not going to be alone, I promise."

As much as she hated her name, things always felt better when it came from Levi. But even still, she was worried, and she didn't know how to get rid of this gut-wrenching feeling that things might not be okay. And so, "Okay," was all she could manage to say. She tried not to let Levi see her fall apart as she turned from him and a tear rolled down her cheek. She brought her palm up to wipe it away when he grabbed her wrist. He turned her around and wiped the tear away before pulling her in and hugging her tightly.

"Levi-"

"Cath, shush. Things will be okay. And if they're ever not okay, I'll come and make sure they get okay, okay?"

"Okay," Cath said again. She stayed in his embrace for a few minutes before pulling away and standing up. "Come on, I need something to drink." She smiled and Levi smiled right back. He jumped up and grabbed her hand as they walked out of her dorm, and out of the building, together.

When they got to the parking lot, they stopped outside the passenger door of Levi's truck. He looked down at Cath and kissed her on the forehead before opening the door for her. When she started to climb in, Levi lifted her up to help her. Cath had hardly forgotten how strong Levi was, but this surprised her. She watched him in the mirror as he walked around the truck and climbed in the drivers' side. When he got in he leaned over and kissed her again on her forehead.

"Levi, why did you do that? You know I can get into your truck just fine." Cath smiled, and of course, Levi smiled back. She felt like she could just melt every time she saw that smile.

"Well, you'd never let me do it before, I had to do it at least once." He laughed and started up the truck. It took a couple tries to get the engine to turn over, but eventually it did and they were on their way.

After about ten minutes of endless small talk and chit chat in the cab of Levi's truck, they arrived at Starbucks, Levi's fortress. Cath asked what he thought she should get. When Levi was working, he'd always make her something new, something he'd created.

"Any Bubble Tea, it's hot today. Have you had Bubble Tea before?" He knew the answer was no. She only got what he told her to get. "Um, go for raspberry. I'll order." He walked up to the counter and ordered two Bubble Teas; one raspberry, one blueberry.

Cath and Levi left after they got their tea. They headed back to Cath's dorm. When they got there they sat back on Cath's bed (nothing unusual about that). Levi checked the time; 1:30. They had an hour and a half left of each other before they went their separate ways for who knows how long. They sat next to each other with their backs against the wall, sharing their teas. Cath occasionally thought about what what happened if they never left this bed, this room, if they just stayed here forever. But she knew that obviously wasn't possible. She wondered what it was like on Levi's ranch and what they would do when and if she was there. She wondered what his parents and the rest of his family was like. She wondered if they would like her. She wondered a lot of things

After about fifteen minutes they had finished their drinks and were lying together on, what was soon not to be, Cath's bed. They talked little of what would happen over the summer, but more of how much they would probably miss each other as soon as they had left. Eventually they both drifted into sleep. Their unconsciousness made it fairly easy to forget about the time as it passed. For all anybody would have known, the only thing they were both concerned about was each other.

**A/N: Sorry for having an author's note already, I know how everybody hates these. Just wondering if anyone liked the story. Should I keep going or give up? Should I make the chapters shorter? Longer? Let me know in a review or a pm! Thanks guys!  
-April**


	2. Chapter 2

Cath awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on her desk, or what use to be her desk. She rushed to get off the bed and to her phone before whoever was calling hung up. It was her dad and it was 3:30.

"Hello? Dad? Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep, I'll be down in a few. Love you. Bye."

It was a short conversation but, they usually were. After she hung up, she woke Levi. He seemed confused but his bed head was adorable. _I can't believe this is the last time I'm going to see him like this, or at all maybe,_ Cath thought. _But he'll come visit over the summer, won't he? Of course he will. If not, I'll visit him. Shut up, Cath._

"How was your nap, sleepyhead?" she asked Levi. "We slept a bit too long, my dad is waiting outside." Levi looked at her and seemed upset. She sat on the bed beside him. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm going to miss you Cather." Levi said. Right then Cath knew everything would be okay. If he missed her, that meant he liked her, and that meant that they were going to stay together. "Like, I'm really going to miss you. And I just wasted the last of my time to spend with you asleep." He looked down at his knees and sighed.

"Hey," Cath said, "It'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere too far, and I'll only be a few hours away, remember?" She kissed her favorite spot on his jawline. "Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled. Things _were_ going to be okay. He would make sure of it. "Alright, let's start bringing your stuff downstairs." He leaned over and kissed her. Then he kissed her again. And then again. Three kisses; just like all those old couples who have been together forever but make every day together just like it was their first.

They each grabbed a box, Cath only had a few so it would only take three trips. They walked downstairs and out to where they met Cath's dad at the car.

"Hello, Mr. Avery."

"Levi, always a pleasure." _That's _not _hello, dad,_ Cath thought. He never really said '_hello_' actually.

They packed her boxes one by one into the back of the car with Wren's. Their dad was supposed to get Cath first but since she was late she got to be second. Oh well. Wren was sitting in the backseat, and waved through the tinted window at Cath and Levi. They waved back and went back uup to Cath's dorm one last time.

All that was left in Cath's room now was her laptop and her bookbag. They sat silently on the bed for another minute. Levi got up and plled Cath with him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I like you here."

Cath smiled and remembered all the times she'd spent with Levi in his room, talking, reading her fanfiction to him, drinking fancy Starbucks drinks.

"I like you everywhere, Levi." she said. She picked up his hand, kissed his knuckles, and intertwined her fingers with his. They walked slowly out of the room together, Cath carried her laptop, Levi carried her book bag. They went downstairs and stopped when they got to the car.

Levi hugged Cath and kissed her cheek. Cath kissed Levi and got in the car. She rolled the window down and watched him as they puled away.

Cath pulled out her phone and smiled at herself. She opened a blank message and texted Levi. '_I miss you already. Call me when you get home. Drive safe. :)'._

Levi texted back within the minute with _'miss you 2 call you as soon as possible :)'._ He was so different when he texted, but still really cute, even when he didn't spell out words, or spelled them wrong.

Cath knew things would be okay. They had to be okay. She sat back in her seat and looked over at her dad. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk for some reason. Wren didn't either. They probably got into it already, but who knew. Her dad and Wren had been getting better since the whole Wren-being-in-the-hospital thing, but they still weren't perfect. Things got awkward between them quickly and Cath could never truly break the silence. She gave up to easily she had thought, but it was their problem, not hers.

So, she got out a pair of headphones, plugged them into her phone, and listened to music that reminded her of Levi. She smiled and thought, again, of all the time she'd spent with Levi. At Starbucks while he was working, walking down the sidewalk, in her dorm room, in his truck, in his bedroom at the top of those never ending stairs. She thought back to the time they went for a walk in the winter and saw where the garden should have been. She thought about Reagan again and reminded herself to text her when she got home. She wondered if it would be any different between the two of them, they had a weird relationship, too. She remembered how they'd make fun of people while eating their lunch and how she'd driven her to the hospital. Eventually, Cath stopped thinking about things. She stopped thinking back, stopped remembering things, stopped everything. She laid her head back, closed her eyes, and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Hey again guys. Again, I know you all don't really like author's notes but I'll probably have one at the end of every chapter to let you guys know what's up. So, I'm finally on summer break, yay! S,o I may be adding chapters more often. I'm going to try to write a few chapters in advance in case I can't get on much at some point. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It's a little short, so sorry about that, but any criticism is always welcome! Happy writing! c:  
-April**


	3. Chapter 3

Cath's dad shook her arm. They were just aroung the corner from home. She heard Wren talking and turned around. She was on the phone, with Alejandro she asumed. Cath looked back to her dad and he looked like he was in a better mood then he'd been in before.

"Hey, dad." she said.

"Hey, Cath."

"How's work going? Any new pitches that you're working on?" She was never really interested in his work. The only person he ever really went into depth with about it outside of the office was himself and the thoudands of crumpled papers he'd thrown away. But Cath always tried to ask him about it. For his sake, at the least.

"A couple, actually. I'm workning on one for some macaroni and cheese that's supposed to have 'good stuff' in it but kids don't, you know, know about it, you know?"

"Yeah, like hidden in the cheese or something." She thought for a minute. "Are you pitching to '_Charles' Roni and Cheese_'?" Cath had heard their jingles on tv. She thought they were always kind of..cheesy. Maybe it was on purpose.

"Exactly!" he yelled, excitedly. "I don't actually like their food, but hey, business is business."

Just then they pulled into the driveway. Her dad parked the car and Cath jumped out and went to unlock the front door of the house. She stepped inside and stood there for a second, smiling to herself. It was clean, and there wasn't a single paper on the floor or on the walls or even on the coffee table in the living room. She walked upstairs, tossed her laptop, book bag, and cell phone onto her bed, then walked back down to get the rest of her things.

Cath ran swiftly out the front door but stopped in her tracks when she saw her dad. He was standing by the car, talking to a boy about Cath's age. _Abel_. she thought about going back inside but Wren called to her.

"Come on, Slowpoke! We can't spend all summer taking boxes out of the car!" She laughed. It seemed she was in a better mood now, too.

Cath walked down the porch steps and right past her dad and Abel without saying a word. Her and Wren both grabbed a box and walke together inside, up the stairs, and into their room.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Wren asked. She never really liked Abel. She'd always said he was never a real boyfriend.

"I _don't_ know! We broke up months ago, you know that!" She really had no idea why Abel would be there. Or how he'd gotten there less than two minutes after they got back. Had he been standing across the street waiting for the all day? Weird.

They went back downstairs and each grabbed another box, brought them to their room, and did it again. And again, and again, and again, until all of their boxes were inside. Cath began to walk back outside to tell her dad that they were done, but him and Abel were standing in front of the door on thte porch. Abel looked up at her standing on the stairs and waved to her a little. _Oh God_, she thought. She went back upstairs.

Cath sat down on her bed. She grabbed her phone and opened a bank message, this one for Reagan. '_Hey! How's it going? Enjoying your summer so far? Don't kill too many people please, you promised to be my roommate next summer! ;)_' Then she deleted the winky face, Reagan would think it was creepy. Next, she opened a blank message for Levi. '_Hey! Just got home. Miss you, let me know when you're home :)_' She left the smiley on that one. Levi liked smiles. Obviously.

After a couple minutes of scrolling through random things on her phone, Cath heard her dad call her name and she walked downstairs. Abel was _still_ there. _What does he _want_?_ She walked past him and into the kitchen to find her dad.

"Yeah?"

"That fine fella out there wants to talk to you. Go on."

Cath stared at him for a minute. "Dad, really?"

"Just go."

She sighed and walked out of the kitchen, through the front door, and sat on the porch swing. Abel followed her out and sat on the other end of the swing. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Abel said anything. Cath didn't want to talk to Abel, Abel wanted to talk to Cath, so she wasn't going to speak first.

"So uh, hey." Abel said.

_That's _all _he's gonna say? Wow, well okay._ "Hey."

"Um, how've things been?" He seemed kind of nervous.

"Fine. What's this all about? Why exactly are you here?" Cath was getting mad. Why would he come over to _her_ house, to talk to _her_, and then get all shy?

"Well, Cath, to be honest, I miss you, a lot."

"Miss me? How could you _miss me_? _You dumped me_. You even told me the girl's test scores for crying out loud!" She stood up and stepped in front of him. "You can't just come back here and think you're going to make everything okay again! I don't need you anymore, Abel." She walked inside and closed the front door. She stood in the living room and watched out the window until he left.

Cath went upstairs and sat on her bed. Levi had texted her to let her know he was home, so she called him. He'd make everything better.

At first, Levi didn't answer his phone. A couple minutes later he called back, but he seemed busy, or tired. Cath had to repeat a lot of things so he'd hear them. When she asked if something was wrong he didn't answer. They didn't talk long.

When she hung up, Cath texted Levi. He had always been better at speaking his words than typing them, but something didn't seem okay.

She opened the message. _Hey. Are you sure everything is okay?_ She erased it. _Levi, are you sure everything is alright? You didn't seem okay._ She erased it. _Levi, I love you. I miss you. I hope everything is alright._ She didn't feel so bad aboutthat one, so she sent it.

Levi answered within the minute with; _miss you to im fine_, and Cath knew, that things weren't going to be fine.

**A/N; Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! As always, let me know what you guys think, and I really appreciate your feedback! Let me know how you think things should go and also if I should have less dialouge. Happy summer, happy writing, happy reading!  
-April **


End file.
